Fairy on a Stick
by smiles2go
Summary: This one-shot is a prequel written for your-icequeen who wanted more Dillon and Tony. You don't need to read Past Tense to understand.  This is pure fluff, no plot, just a bit of make-up loving. Slash. Tony/OMC


_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own it. _

_This one-shot is a prequel written for your-icequeen who wanted more Dillon and Tony. You don't need to read Past Tense to understand this. And this? This is pure fluff, no plot, just a bit of make-up loving. Slash. Tony/OMC_

*/*\*

Fairy on a Stick

*/*\*

Letting his head fall against the steering wheel in exhaustion, Tony slowly reached up to turn off the key. A quick glance up at their window told him Dillon wasn't here either. It was almost morning and Tony dreaded spending his day off looking for Dillon. Dragging himself out of the car, he clumped up the stairs and fumbled the key at the lock.

The apartment was dark and Tony was tired, he'd looked everywhere he could think of and still hadn't found the jealous little cat. Throwing his jacket at the coat-tree beside the door, Tony flicked on the lamp and heard a sniffle. Running forward into the living room he saw Dillon huddled on the couch, big doe eyes looking suspiciously wet before he hid his face on his knees, mop of hair hanging down

"What took you so long? Take your new boyfriend home and … and…?" Dillon mumbled softy.

Tony knelt in front of him. "Dilly baby, don't cry." Reaching up to touch his hair, Tony faltered as Dillon jerked away. "I was out looking for you. You're my only boyfriend."

"Whatsa matter? He wouldn't put out?" Tony could hear the tears in Dillon's voice and sighed. "I wasn't gonna sit there and watch you practically fuck that _boy_ on the dance floor." Dillon lifted his head and Tony wiped at his eyes with a thumb, barely touching his skin when Dillon batted his hand away. "Don't. He touched you Tony. You let the little fucker _touch_ you!"

"He didn't touch me. Not like that." Tony tried to catch Dillon's hand and failed. "Dilly C'mon. Don't be like this."

"Don't touch me! Not after you touched him." Dillon pressed hard knuckles into his eyes to get control.

"He was just some kid, I don't even know his name. Dilly, I wasn't trying to make you jealous."

Cocking his head to the side, Dillon blinked back the tears and looked impassively at Tony. "I was there." He finally said. "I saw you Tony. You were flirting with that little twink the moment we walked into the club."

"I'm sorry Dilly. I love you. You're the one I always go home with." Tony said helplessly, leaning back on his ankles. "I was worried when I couldn't find you. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Don't try to put this back on me." Dillon's eyes flashed and his lips flattened angrily. "All he had to do was bat those long eyelashes and give you that _look_ and you were all over him."

"I'm sorry if that's what it looked like." Tony had plenty of experience keeping the frustration out of his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you Dilly."

"You never do." Dillon sighed. "How do you think I felt, sitting there watching my boyfriend hang all over that… that _child_, knowing everyone was laughing at me and…"

"No one would ever laugh at you Dilly. You're too pretty." Tony reached up to touch him again and this time Dillon let him, turning his face into Tony's palm. "No one in their right mind would ever think I'd prefer that kid over you." Tony twisted a hand in Dillon's curls and used the other one to lightly touch his eyelashes. "Your lashes are all spiky with tears. You look like an angel."

"Well." Dillon sniffed, slightly mollified. "That is true."

"I love you Dilly baby. You're the only one I want to be with, ever. I promise you that." Putting an arm around Dillon's shoulders and keeping his hand in those curls, Tony tugged Dillon down off the couch and into his lap. "I'll prove it to you." Tony whispered into Dillon's neck.

"Tony." Dillon sighed and nuzzled into Tony's neck. "I was so angry with you."

"I know baby. Shhhh now." Tony peppered kisses on his face, getting glitter on his lips. "You taste like Honey Dust. Did you put that on for me?"

"mmmhm." Dillon slid his hands up under Tony's shirt and ran his fingernails lightly down Tony's back. "It was for later, but I'm not sure you've groveled enough yet."

Sucking a mark on Dillon's neck, Tony lifted his head long enough to whisper against his skin. "It's later now. Where all did you put it?" Tony leaned back to pull Dillon's shirt over his head and toss it aside. "Ah." Tony licked a stripe down Dillon's chest, stopping to bite a nipple lightly.

"All over." Dillon trembled and squeezed Tony. "You have too many clothes on." Pulling his hands out, he tugged Tony's shirt up as far as he could.

"You're gonna have to get up so I can take my pants off. And yours." Tony tangled both fists in Dillon's hair and pulled his head down to lick into his mouth. "Tony…" Dillon moaned and let his head loll back. "I thought you were a boy scout." Tony tugged his head back by the hair in his fists and continued kissing where he left off. "Some detective you …_ohohohoh_ … you are. Now you'll have to figure out how to get my pants off cause I'm not moving an inch."

"Brat." Tony said breathlessly before pushing Dillon back against the couch and unzipping his own jeans. Scooting back enough to untangle their legs, Tony peeled his jeans down, kicking to get pants and shoes off. Tony grinned at Dillon sprawled back against the couch breathing heavily and sparkling in the dim light from the front hall. "You're so beautiful. I'm glad you don't model anymore. I don't want anyone else to see you looking like this." Tony unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Dillon unzipped his jeans and pushed them along with his boxers down to his hips. "Did you take a bath in the Honey Dust?" Tony laughed. "You look like a wanton Tinker Bell."

"Fuck you." Dillon smirked up at him. "Tinker Bell is a girl. I..." He giggled with a pointed look at his hard dick pressed against his belly. "… am not a girl. At least call me Puck."

Crawling closer, Tony jerked Dillon's shoes off before dragging jeans off one leg at a time. Kneeling again, Tony pulled Dillon back into his lap to straddle his legs. "That's better." Tony nodded. "All right, Puck. It's time to fuck."

"You think you're funny, do you?" Dillon leaned in and bit Tony's neck.

"Oww!" Tony slapped Dillon's ass. "Fairies don't bite."

"This fairy does." Dillon bit him again for good measure. Jerking his head back by a fistful of hair, Tony growled at him. "OOOO! I'm so scared!" Dillon giggled and tried to pull Tony's hands out of his hair.

"You gonna stop biting?" Tony held Dillon tighter, but Dillon was strong and he really didn't want to hurt him. Much. "Bad little fairies get tied up and ravished." Tony warned. "You're more like a snapping turtle than Puck." Tony let go of Dillon's hair and grabbed his hands pushing them behind Dillon's back. Dillon squealed and wiggled. "A pretty little glitter turtle." Tony laughed leaning in to kiss the pout off Dillon's lips. "Yeah, wiggle just like that." He breathed into Dillon's mouth. "Feels good."

"Bastard." Dillon pulled his knees up to try and get some traction to get away from Tony, but it only pushed him against the couch. "Tony, if you don't let me go, I can't reach the lube and you won't get to put that big dick in me."

"Where's the lube?" Tony's breath was coming faster, his heart was racing and he wasn't sure he was going to last long enough to put his dick anywhere. "Get up on your knees Dilly. I want to suck the Honey Dust off your dick." Tony let go of Dillon's hands and with both hands around his waist, pushed Dillon up.

"Wait." Dillon reached behind him and felt under the couch cushions. A small tube of lube clutched in one hand, he grinned at Tony and waved it in his face.

Trying to focus, Tony frowned and grabbed at it. "Is that the strawberry stuff that tastes like plastic?" Dillon jerked it back out of Tony's reach. "I told you to get rid of that crap."

"Waste not, want not." Dillon said piously. "You're not supposed to eat it anyway." Flipping the cap, Dillon squeezed some out on his fingers and reached around to prepare himself while Tony dropped his head and started licking the Honey Dust off his cock. "Oh fuck, that feels amazing." Dillon closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Don't ever let anyone tell you…" Stopping to gasp a breath when Tony swallowed him down and pulled back to the tip, sucking hard, Dillon moaned loudly. "Ssstop." He pushed at Tony's head. "Stop Tony. I want to come with you in me."

Tony pulled off and reached under Dillon to line his cock up with his hole. "Better put some of that strawberry crap on my dick." Tony warned. "I'm about to have some fairy on a … dick stick." Tony's laugh turned into a groan when Dillon sat down on his cock, letting it slide home in one smooth motion.

"I'll give you a fairy on a stick." Dillon gasped wrapping both arms and legs around Tony locking his ankles behind his back. "Oh fuck that burns!" Dillon buried his face in Tony's neck and started to rock back and forth.

"No thanks." Tony ground out, wrapping one hand around the back of Dillon's neck and the other around his waist. "I've already got one." Tony's laugh was a bit strangled and his voice a bit breathy but he figured Dillon got the point. "Oh Dilly baby." Tony groaned. "I love you so much."

"Love you. Love you. OH fuck Tony. Love you." Dillon rocked harder, shivering against Tony. "I'm gonna…"

"Me… me too." Tony gasped and slid a hand up into Dillon's hair to tighten his fist in damp, mahogany curls, sticking to his sweat covered face. "Love you, little fairy." Tony shuddered and came hard, mouth pressed against Dillon's. "My little fairy … on a stick."

"Don't leave me." Dillon whispered into Tony's mouth. "Please don't leave me."

"Never leaving you Dilly baby. Not ever. I promise." Tony reached up and pulled the afghan down around them. "I promise."

*/*\*

Finis


End file.
